Earth stations for satellite communications typically contain an antenna and a facility for housing the electronics for the communications system. To protect the electronics from the environment, they are usually contained in a building which has the capability of maintaining the electronics at proper operating temperatures which requires an air conditioning system with a filtered air supply.
The satellite earth stations have to withstand a wide range of environmental conditions which are found throughout the world, such as jungles, deserts, and mountain peaks. There is an increasing need for remote compact earth stations which are cost effective, powerful, and easy to install and maintain. When the earth stations are used in remote, non-accessible areas, it is important that they endure long periods of trouble free operation.